1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of item holders.
More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable item holder.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention relates to an adjustable item holder for holding and storing items in a drawer.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with apparatus for holding, storing and organizing items such as clothing and containers of varying shapes and sizes. Many goods, such as cosmetics, pills, capsules, spices and other items are typically found packaged in substantially cylindrical containers. As a result, the prior art has provided numerous apparatus especially adapted to store the foregoing type of cylindrical container such as storage racks and other similar devices that may be, for instance, mounted on a wall, placed on a countertop and perhaps installed into a drawer. Although exemplary, the prior art item holders for use in combination with drawers are difficult and expensive to construct, and inefficient or unusable for failing to conform substantially to varying shapes and sizes of drawers.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved support assembly for holding and storing selected items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support assembly that is easy to use.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a support assembly that is easy to construct.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a support assembly that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an item holder for use in combination with a drawer of a type including a continuous sidewall and a closed bottom cooperating together to bound a compartment.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide an item holder that is efficient.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of eliminating the frustration of storing and organizing goods of a type provided in small containers.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide an item holder that is adjustable for substantially conforming to drawers of varying sizes and shapes.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an item holder for use storing items in drawers that requires no modification to the drawers for proper installation.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved method of storing items.